VOICE
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: El amor es sublime cuando se siente de verdad y no hay reto que no pueda superar. Cuando las expectativas se transforman en situaciones del presente, cuando la persona menos esperada toca la puerta de tu corazón y cuando el destino dicta que le pertenezcas... ¿qué harías?


.

.

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer. La trama y las locuras expresadas en éste OS son producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

**Disfrútalo!**

.

.

**VOICE**

.

.

Los nervios de una persona siempre quedan evidentes de una u otra manera, y basta con mirar a esa persona para saberlo. Por ejemplo, si alguien era capaz de reparar en mi presencia, se daría cuenta de la enloquecedora manía de masacrarme los labios con los dientes, o de la inquieta punta de mi pie derecho sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. Sí, me confieso una oveja miedosa y nerviosa ante las novedades; pero…, es normal, ¿no? Todas las personas se sienten intimidadas ante la incertidumbre de lo nuevo, ¿o sólo soy yo?

Respiré profundamente por enésima vez, miré el reloj y me di cuenta que aún faltan quince minutos para mi cita. Cerré los ojos para traer a mi mente la última mirada que me dedicó mi madre, la última cena en compañía de mis hermanos y mi papá y la linda despedida antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto. Sonreí, recordar a las cinco personas más importantes de mi vida tenía ese efecto en mí.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo veintitrés años y soy una recién egresada del Departamento de Trabajo Social de la Universidad de Washington, en Seattle. Soy la mayor de cuatro hermanos, nosotros y nuestro padre nacimos en tierra Quileute, en La Push, una reserva ubicada en el condado de Clallam. Renee, mi madre, es originaria de Ontario, Canadá; pero al casarse con papá eligió la vida tranquila y lluviosa de Washington.

Mientras estudié el bachillerato, todos los días iba al pequeño y lluvioso poblado de Forks para trabajar en un almacén de comestibles y, así, darme la oportunidad de ahorrar para costear un porcentaje de mis estudios universitarios.

Fue muy duro separarme de mi familia, pero tuve que hacerlo. Primero mudándome a Seattle y, ahora, mudándome a Nueva York.

Tenía un día viviendo en un pequeño y modesto piso en un edificio de departamentos en Queens. Dejando atrás el nerviosismo de mudarme de Washington, dije _sí _a una gran oportunidad. Tenía que hacer una tesis relacionada con mi ramo para obtener los créditos que me hacían falta en la Universidad y obtener los documentos oficiales que me acreditarían como trabajadora social. Una de mis profesoras me comentó sobre una institución con sede en Nueva York, su labor social era tan loable que no dudé en aceptar la proposición de presentarme como voluntaria en la fundación; además de prestar mis servicios, podría enfocarme en ella para hacerla mi centro de estudio, y elaborar mi tesis durante el año de estancia en Nueva York.

—¿Isabella Swan? —Una dulce y amable voz me hizo alzar el rostro y detener el nervioso temblor de mi pie.

—¿Sí? —Me puse de pie y alisé mis jeans como si fueran una falda.

—Buenos días, soy Maggie. —Se presentó y estrechamos las manos.

Ella era la secretaria de Catherine Weber, la directora y fundadora de la institución. Maggie, era una rubia alta y esbelta que con sólo verla podías percibir su amabilidad y buena vibra. Me pregunté si sus ojos azules siempre tendrían la misma expresión de nobleza, si su sonrisa era permanente, y si siempre lucía tan perfecta a pesar de vestir tan casual.

"_¡Qué tonterías pienso! Por supuesto que tendrá días buenos y malos. Es sólo un ser humano". _

—Mucho gusto —dije sin poder dejar de corresponder a su irresistible sonrisa. Con un gesto de mano me indicó que la siguiera.

—Cathy te está esperando —informó.

—Muchas gracias —respondí y seguí sus pasos.

Conforme nos adentramos en el edificio me fue indicando hacia dónde se dirigían los pasillos, cómo estaban conformadas las áreas de la institución y quiénes formaban parte del personal y del voluntariado.

Llegamos a una oficina sencilla, con muebles de madera clara. Bella y acogedora. La entrevista con Catherine Weber tardó mucho menos de lo que tenía pensado. Ella era una mujer de mediana estatura, castaña, de mirada sincera, sus ojos eran café claro y su cabello largo caía como una sedosa cortina por su espalda. Mientras hablábamos supe que decidió fundar _Voice _por su hija Ángela, la cual perdió la audición cuando era bebé en una explosión. Desde entonces Catherine y su esposo lucharon por el bienestar de su hija, planearon tener una institución que apoyara a las personas con problemas auditivos y trabajaron hasta conseguir sus sueños.

Catherine me habló sobre el programa de ayuda de _Voice_, ahí se encargaban de dar herramientas y capacitaciones a las personas sordomudas para que pudieran enfrentarse al mundo y sus exigencias.

Las instalaciones me dejaron maravillada, mientras trataba de no perder detalle, ella me llevó a recorrer las salas de atención, los consultorios, los salones e incluso pude ver una de las clases de aprendizaje del lenguaje a señas. Era increíble cómo a pesar de las situaciones no reinaba el silencio; por todas partes podían escucharse los murmullos de los movimientos de las personas, un par de voces e incluso música.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que los nervios habían desaparecido. No cabía la menor duda, había tomado la mejor decisión. Tal vez, la mejor de mi vida.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Bella. La ayuda siempre es bienvenida —dijo Catherine antes de sentarse frente a una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por recibirme. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa ésta oportunidad para mí. —Una chica se acercó a la mesa, puso las cartas frente a nosotras y nos habló a señas. Obviamente, no entendí nada.

Miré con una sonrisa cómo Catherine interactuaba con la chica, que no tendría más de mi edad. La forma con que se miraban, la confianza en sus movimientos y el parecido que me había pasado desapercibido me iluminaron el pensamiento, haciéndome recordar una conversación que había tenido minutos atrás. Catherine me había comentado que su hija le ayudaba con la institución, la chica era Ángela, el motivo de la creación del maravilloso lugar.

Supuse que los movimientos que Catherine hacía al apuntarme eran la introducción que hacía a su hija sobre mí. La chica giró el rostro en mi dirección, me dedicó una sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre, dijo algo con sus manos y gestos, a lo que yo sólo sonreí.

—Bella, ella es mi hija Ángela. Y te ha dicho: Yo soy Ángela Weber, mucho gusto, Bella. Me alegra que estés aquí —explicó Catherine y yo sonreí hacia Ángela.

—Dile que es un placer conocerla, que aquí estaré por el próximo año. Y que estoy a su disposición para ayudarla con cualquier cosa —dije. Sin esperar la traducción de su madre, Ángela respondió enérgicamente.

—Ella aprendió a leer los labios —comentó Catherine, haciendo un paréntesis en la traducción—: y dice: igualmente, Bella. Estoy aquí para ayudarte —tradujo Catherine.

Después de una breve plática introductoria, Ángela tomó nuestras órdenes y regresó a sus actividades. Tomamos café irlandés y galletas, mientras Catherine me instruía y delegaba mis actividades.

—Antes que nada debes aprender el idioma de nuestros chicos. Yo tengo que atender unos pendientes en mi oficina, pero le pedí a uno de los voluntarios que te ayudara. Él fue uno de nuestros beneficiarios cuando inauguramos el lugar, diez años atrás, estoy muy orgullosa de él. Actualmente es nuestro voluntario por las mañanas y por las tardes se dedica a trabajar vía internet como técnico informático de una gran empresa. Te encantará —dijo Catherine antes de extenderme un sobre tamaño legal que había cargado durante todo el recorrido.

—Deseo que así sea. ¿Qué es esto, Catherine? —pregunté tomando el sobre.

—Son un par de folletos y unos documentos que imprimí para ti con información sobre la institución. También incluí una tabla con el abecedario en el idioma a señas para que lo puedas estudiar. En mi oficina tengo libros sobre el tema, si necesitas alguno puedes pasar por él cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias —dije sinceramente.

—Gracias a ti, Bella. —Catherine miró su reloj—. La sesión de mi chico ya debe de haber terminado, así que de seguro viene para acá. Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes en dónde buscarme. —Se puso de pie—. Por cierto, así como tú me pediste que te llamara Bella, tú puedes decirme Cath o Cathy.

—Claro, Cathy —respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios. La miré desaparecer por detrás de la puerta y suspiré satisfecha.

Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré sumergida en una experiencia increíble. Era de lo más entretenido mirar las charlas mudas, los gestos, la familiaridad con la que _hablaban_. Absolutamente todo. No sabía lo que me depararía el siguiente año, de lo que sí estaba segura era que sería una de las mejores etapas de mi vida.

Comencé a practicar las letras del abecedario de una en una, alrededor de cinco minutos después escuché que la silla frente a mí era arrastrada, alcé el rostro y me encontré con una sonrisa maravillosa. Si mi boca aún no había caído abierta al piso, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Al otro lado de la mesita estaba un apuesto hombre de unos veintitantos años, de cabello muy corto color castaño medio, sus ojos eran pálidos de un color entre azul claro y gris, su piel era un poco más blanca que la mía, sus rasgos desfilaban ante el escrutinio de mi mirada como una imagen de hermosura y perfección. Nunca, en mis más de dos décadas de vida, había sentido una revolución tan intensa en mi interior como con él. Era algo inexplicable, hermoso y aterrador.

—Hola —saludé entusiasta.

El chico sonrió aún más e hizo señas. Demonios, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Él era la persona de la que me había hablado Cathy, el que me enseñaría a comunicarme con todos ahí. Era sordo.

—Lo… lo siento, yo olvidé… —detuve de golpe mis palabras precipitadas. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Él no podía entender nada.

Su rostro divertido y sonriente me hizo sonrojar. ¿Pensaría que soy una tonta? Definitivamente. ¡Vaya! qué gran primera impresión debí de haberle dado, una chica despistada que se aferraba a hablarle como si pudiera escuchar una sola de mis sílabas.

Me enfrasqué en la tabla de letras sobre la mesa y deletreé un saludo hacia él.

—_Hola, soy Bella _—dije lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo para hacer los gestos correctos.

—_Hola _—gesticuló con sus dedos. ¡Dios santo! Tenía unas manos hermosas.

—_¿Podrías ir despacio, por favor? _—pedí con una mueca de disculpa.

—_Claro _—dijo lentamente, dándome tiempo para descifrar su mensaje entre una letra y otra.

—_¿Cómo te llamas? _—pregunté.

—_Edward_.

Edward, un nombre increíble y hermoso. Exactamente como él. ¿Qué me pasaba con éste ángel? Porque eso parecía, un hermoso y tierno ángel. Su presencia me resultaba inocente y celestial; eso sumado a su belleza excepcional me tenía embobada.

Edward fue encantador, trató de ser lo más claro posible para mí, fue muy paciente conmigo y casi siempre tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa. Era tan hipnotizante, podría pasar el resto de mi vida admirándolo, maravillándome con su sola presencia. El tiempo perdió relevancia, después de un par de horas intercambiamos direcciones de correo electrónico y redes sociales y quedamos en hablar por chat más tarde.

Durante el camino de regreso al departamento fui flotando en una nube. Sólo había una cosa en mi mente: el rostro de Edward. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan maravillosos y expresivos, ni había tenido oportunidad de compartir un momento tan agradable al lado de alguien tan apuesto. ¡Por Dios! Pensaba que la ilusa idea de las mariposas en el estómago o los estremecimientos involuntarios a causa de una energía eléctrica, no eran más que utopías de las novelas románticas; pero todo era verdad, lo acababa de experimentar con Edward. ¿Estaría frente a un caso de amor a primera vista?

"_¡Isabella! ¿Qué idioteces piensas? Un ángel tan hermoso no puede pertenecer al lado de una mujer tan común y corriente como tú. Lo más seguro es que tenga a su lado a una mujer impresionante"_

Bufé, me dejé caer en el sofá del departamento, suspiré profundamente y de repente me vi envuelta por un ataque de risa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una revolución de emociones que terminaran en una risa histérica, extendiéndose por minutos. Sólo una cosa era cierta: Edward me había dejado total y completamente encantada.

Después de prepararme un sándwich tomé mi computadora portátil y la encendí para revisar mi bandeja de correo. Había un par de mensajes con publicidad de la Universidad y un extenso correo de mi hermana dejando saludos por parte de la familia. Respondí el mensaje y en cuanto presioné el ícono de enviar una pequeña ventanita se abrió en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, una emoción de adolecente me invadió por completo y la risita tonta me atacó de nuevo.

Una nueva ventana de conversación se abrió en mi pantalla, acepté a mi nuevo contacto y vi sus primeras palabras.

_EDWARD DICE: ¿Hay alguien por ahí?_

_ISABELLA DICE: Sí, aquí estoy. _

_EDWARD DICE: Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te fue en el camino de regreso a casa?_

¿Qué le decía? ¿Pensé en ti en todo momento? ¿No te he podido sacar de mi mente?

_ISABELLA DICE: Muy bien. Nada complicado._

_EDWARD DICE: Es admirable que no te hayas perdido. Felicitaciones por ello._

Reí por su comentario. Deseaba tanto que esa conversación se materializara para poder tenerlo enfrente. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre? Me hacía sentir como una adolecente enamorada.

_ISABELLA DICE: Jajaja Soy una chica observadora, Edward. Me aseguré de saber cómo regresar antes de salir del departamento._

_EDWARD DICE: ¿Dónde vives?_

_ISABELLA DICE: Queens._

_EDWARD DICE: Hum, relativamente cerca de mi casa._

_ISABELLA DICE: Oh, genial._

Escribe algo, escribe algo, Edward. ¿O escribo yo? ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?

_EDWARD DICE: Te propongo algo._

¡Proponer! ¿Qué podría darle yo a un ángel hermoso?

_ISABELLA DICE: ¿Qué propuesta? _

_EDWARD DICE: Encendamos nuestras cámaras web. Si quieres… podemos tener una "clase" vía internet. _

¿Era en serio? ¿No bastaba con el constante recuerdo que tenía de él? Oh, claro que no. ¡No me negaría ni de loca!

_ISABELLA DICE: ¡Por supuesto, Edward! ¡Estupenda idea!_

Acepté el video chat con Edward y tras unos segundos apareció. Su hermoso y sonriente rostro estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, saludándome enérgicamente. De inmediato escribió sus instrucciones y comenzamos con la clase.

Al siguiente día usé una de las tres camisetas que tenía con el logo de la institución, me puse jeans y converse para ir a mi primer día de trabajo voluntario en _Voice._ Dado a que Cathy no le gustaban mucho las formalidades, la camiseta tipo polo y el gafete eran todo el uniforme que me acompañaría por el próximo año.

Para mi buena suerte, Edward y yo nos seguimos encontrando por las mañanas, chateando por las tardes y conversando cada vez más fluidamente. Él era un hombre extraordinario, siempre estaba dispuesto a superar los retos que se le presentaban, daba lo mejor de sí en cada actividad, tenía una forma increíble de ver la vida y se preocupaba por aprender cada día más. Quien sea que fuera su novia debía ser una chica muy afortunada, la envidiaba enormemente, no todos los días se conocen seres humanos tan maravillosos como él. Edward era un hombre detallista, tierno, sincero, inocente en mil formas y atrevido en otras tantas, muy divertido y observador. Casi siempre lo descubría mirándome con interés, como si no pudiera perder ningún detalle de mi rostro o mis movimientos.

No puedo describir la exultante emoción que tuve cuando Edward me dijo que, milagrosamente, ¡no tenía novia!, ni estaba comprometido, ni nada que se le pareciera. ¿Cómo era posible? Él era lo que toda mujer buscaba en un hombre, era totalmente perfecto. ¿O sólo yo lo veía así? No quería aceptarlo, pero mis sentimientos por él iban más allá de lo que jamás podía imaginar. Pero, ¿en tan poco tiempo?

No podía sacarlo de mi mente, sabía sus gestos de memoria, con tan sólo recordar la adorable sonrisa que me dedicaba cada vez que nos veíamos me ponía a sonreír como boba. Sentía algo extraño en mi pecho y en mi estómago siempre que pensaba en él, y cuando me mandaba un mensaje o lo veía caminar hacia mí sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento por tanta alegría. ¿Por qué?

Al cumplir un mes en Nueva York me invitó a cenar, me pidió que me pusiera un vestido lindo porque sería una noche especial. ¿Cómo negarme? Sus ojos mirándome de esa manera que me hacía derretir, su sonrisa tímida, sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente y sus palabras trémulas en sus dedos. Dije absolutamente sí.

—_Edward, ¿a dónde me llevas? _—le pregunté a señas cuando pasó por mí en un taxi.

—_A celebrar que eres una alumna extraordinaria. Aprendes rápido, chica Swan _—dijo sonriéndome tan encantadoramente que casi me ponía a suspirar.

—¿_Esto es…? _—detuve mis palabras y bajé las manos, nerviosa de seguir con la pregunta.

Sentí el roce de los dedos de Edward sobre mi barbilla y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Me hizo alzar el rostro. ¿Podría algún día dejar de tener ese efecto tan reconfortante en mí?

—_¿Qué ibas a preguntar, Bella? _—cuestionó, alentándome a seguir con el gesto de su rostro.

—_¿Esto es como…? _—lo miré y asintió para que continuara—. _¿Es como una cita? _—La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó aún más, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dejó un tierno beso que me hizo estremecer.

Soltó mis manos para responder.

—_Por supuesto, hermosa. _—Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé el rostro, intimidada por su insistente, penetrante y transparente mirada.

Esa noche fue magnífica, Edward me llevó a un precioso restaurante en lo alto de un edificio y desde nuestra mesa teníamos una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Un amable mesero nos atendió, me resultó encantador que fuera tan paciente con Edward y que esperara sonriente mis traducciones.

Nunca, alguien que no fuera de mi familia, me había tratado como una verdadera princesa. En esa velada nos conocimos un poco más, Edward supo de dónde venía, cómo era mi familia y yo supe que él era hijo único, que su madre se llamaba Esme y que tenerse el uno al otro era lo único que tenían en el mundo.

Después de esa _cita_ salimos más seguido. Me presentó a Esme, era una mujer grandiosa y muy orgullosa de su hijo. No tardé mucho en imponerme a hablar simultáneamente con mis manos y mi voz, así Edward, Esme y yo nos comunicábamos más efectivamente.

Edward se ofreció a ayudarme con mi tesis y resultó ser un gran apoyo. Estaba, sin lugar a dudas, en mi mejor momento y con la mejor persona.

Una tarde, cuando tenía casi cuatro meses en Nueva York, Edward me citó en una cafetería. Sin dudarlo dos veces le dije que sí. Trabajé lo más que pude en mi tesis para dejar mi tarde libre y no faltar a la nueva cita con Edward. Algo me decía que sería un día especial, así que me vestí con una linda falda a la rodilla color índigo, una blusa de tirantes con un estampado de flores, peiné mi cabello en una coleta alta y me maquillé ligeramente en tonos rosados.

Llegué mucho más temprano de lo que pensé. Me senté en un taburete frente a un ventanal que daba a la calle, pedí un té y con un suspiro me resigné a esperar los eternos minutos que quedaban antes de volver a ver a Edward.

—¿Bella? —Cerré los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

Me giré lentamente, sólo para ver que mis temidas sospechas eran verdad. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—¿Jacob? —Aún no entendía las decisiones del destino. ¿Por qué justamente ese día, en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no antes o después?

—Estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo —afirmó sonriendo, según él, encantadoramente.

Jacob era mi ex novio, no habíamos terminado de la mejor manera y estaba de más decir que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar reconquistarme. No era el hombre de mi vida y por nada del mundo regresaría con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije y se acercó, demasiado para mi gusto.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —susurró con una mirada tan pretenciosa que me causó escalofríos.

Volteé hacia todos lados, no quería que Edward estuviera cerca de alguien tan desagradable como Jacob. Cuando volteé de nuevo hacia Jacob, él prácticamente estaba sobre mí. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude prever sus movimientos, estampó sus labios contra los míos y los movió con furia. Sentí una oleada de coraje creciendo en mi interior, luego, una extraña presión sobre mi nuca, me aparté bruscamente de Jacob y al girar el rostro hacia la calle vi a Edward.

Mi mundo se desmoronó en ese momento. Edward estaba inmóvil, viéndome a través del cristal, con una mirada tan triste que quise llorar, en su mano descansaba un precioso ramo de flores. Me maldije mentalmente. Sus hombros decayeron y su hermoso rostro poco a poco se deformó en una mueca de dolor que me traspasó el alma. Edward dio media vuelta y caminó a paso veloz en sentido contrario a la entrada del café.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Nunca vuelvas a besarme! ¡Ni vuelvas a buscarme! —grité apartando a Jacob. Lo abofeteé antes de saltar de de mi asiento para ir tras Edward.

Corrí en dirección hacia donde se había ido, lo vi a lo lejos y seguí abriéndome paso entre la gente.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —sabía que los gritos eran inútiles, pero esperaba que ocurriera un milagro y se girara hacia a mí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, varios metros delante de mí podía ver a Edward caminando con la cabeza agachada. Me partía el alma, desde donde estaba podía sentir la tristeza de mi ángel personal. Bueno, no era mío, y estaba a punto de no serlo jamás.

Aún me faltaba salvar un par de metros cuando vi a Edward dispuesto a cruzar una calle, el semáforo estaba en verde pero él ni siquiera lo miró, mi corazón se aceleró, sentí que los pies me ardían y obligué a mis piernas a moverse lo más rápido posible. Los siguientes segundos fueron los más largos y tortuosos de mi vida, un coche hizo sonar el claxon enérgicamente y Edward siguió avanzando. ¡No, no!

—¡Edward! —grité tan fuerte que mi garganta ardió como si la hubieran atravesado con hierro caliente. Mi ángel, Edward, mi pobre ángel.

¡No! ¡Él no! En ningún momento dejé de impulsarme para llegar a él, Edward estaba a un par de pasos del desastre. No sé cómo lo hice, pero salvé la distancia entre nosotros con un par de saltos, luego me abalancé sobre Edward, lo jalé hacia atrás y caímos de espaldas sobre la acera. El sonido del golpe me aturdió por un momento, luego rodé y me senté en el piso. Edward giró y me miró por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

Cuando estuvimos de frente, me miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No pude evitarlo, lloré en silencio, limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y cuando miré alrededor me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de personas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una chica—. ¿Necesitas que llame al 911? —volteé frenética hacia a Edward.

—_¿Estás bien? _—le pregunté a punto de entrar en desesperación. Edward se limitó a asentir—. Estamos bien, gracias —respondí distraídamente a la amable chica. Luego tomé a Edward por el brazo y lo alejé de la muchedumbre.

—_A una cuadra hay un parque _—dijo Edward zafándose de mi agarre, el gesto de rechazo me dolió.

—_Bien. Tenemos que hablar _—dije sin dejar de caminar.

Nos sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol, pasó alrededor de un minuto antes de que Edward comenzara a _hablar._ Su respiración estaba agitada, tenía los puños apretados y el rostro enrojecido. Me partía el corazón verlo así, no merecía su coraje, ni sus sentimientos. No merecía nada de él.

—_¡Lo besaste! _—acusó con los gestos más enfadados que había visto en él.

—_No, no lo hice. _

—_¡Te vi! _

—_¡Pero eso no significa que le haya correspondido! _—Nuestras manos se movían enérgicas, haciendo notar el énfasis en nuestras palabras. La mirada frenética de Edward estaba por desarmarme.

—_¿Quién era? _—preguntó Edward. Agaché la mirada y no lo miré cuando contesté.

—_Mi ex novio. _—Escuché su respiración agitándose más—. _No significa nada para mí _—aclaré rápidamente.

—_¿Tu ex novio? _— preguntó y asentí —. _¿Por qué te besaba? ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí ir con toda la ilusión de decirte que…? _—Se detuvo abruptamente y miró a otro lado.

Perder contacto con su mirada me inquietó; busqué sus manos, sabía que al tocarlo lo haría volver su atención en mí.

—_Edward, dime lo que ibas a decirme en la cafetería. _—Él negó, con la mirada triste y se me cayó el corazón a los pies—. _¿Por qué llevabas flores? ¿Dónde están las flores? _—Siguió negando y cerró los ojos.

En un acto desesperado tomé su rostro entre mis manos, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido.

—_No lo hagas otra vez, no me prives de tu mirada, por favor. _—Edward asintió y le sonreí levemente—. _¿Puedes responderme? _—asintió de nuevo.

—_Llevaba flores porque… _—dudó un momento antes de continuar—. _Porque quería darte algo especial, porque quería pedirte que fueras mi novia _—dijo moviendo tan rápido sus manos que, si no lo hubiera estado viendo fijamente, me habría perdido la mitad del mensaje.

—Edward —susurré antes de derramar una solitaria lágrima. Él limpió el rastro húmedo de mi mejilla y me miró intensamente.

—_Me gustaría tanto poder escucharte _—dijo y no pude más; me abalancé hacia él en un fuerte abrazo y lloré sobre su hombro.

Después de un par de minutos me separé de él y lo miré de cerca.

—_No llores _—pidió haciendo un irresistible puchero.

—_¿Te me ibas a declarar en la cafetería? _—pregunté y él asintió—. _Edward, no sabes lo mucho que he deseado esto. Desde que te vi, no sé, sentí algo aquí_. —Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón—. _Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Es muy extraño _—admití con una sonrisa.

—_A mí me pasa lo mismo. Nunca antes te había visto en la fundación y cuando te vi sentada en aquella mesa de la cafetería… me quedé unos minutos en la puerta, sólo mirándote, me pareciste lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida._

—_Edward… _—Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

—_Sé que tal vez no soy el mejor para ti pero…_

—_¡Hey! Nunca vuelvas a decir eso _—dije viéndolo con seriedad.

—_Está bien. ¿Bella?_

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Quieres ser mi novia? _—Nunca se me habían declarado de una forma tan hermosa. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y asentí frenéticamente.

—_Sí, quiero ser tu novia. _—Edward me sonrió tan magníficamente que juro haber sentido los dedos de mis pies enroscándose dentro de mis ballerinas; sus ojos eran tan sinceros y bellos que no pude evitar llorar por tantos sentimientos que estaban luchando por salir de mi interior.

Edward se acercó más a mí, acarició mi rostro con tortuosa lentitud hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Con el primer roce cerré mis ojos y me abandoné en el torrente de sensaciones. Edward me besó tan cuidadosamente y con tanta ternura que sentí que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar; dejó un camino de delicadas caricias por todo mi rostro y cuando nuestro beso tomó intensidad enredé mis dedos en su cabello corto. Era un beso tan sublime, lleno de tantas emociones que resultaba indescriptible. Después de unos preciosos segundos sintiendo las caricias de la lengua de mi novio en mi boca, rompimos el beso. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que Edward me había mirado en todo momento.

—_Eres magnífica _—dijo viéndome maravillado.

—_Tú lo eres _—respondí y dejé que me diera un dulce y casto beso.

Los siguientes meses llegaron para colmarme de una gran felicidad. Esme, Cathy y Ángela nos llenaron de bendiciones y felicitaciones; y mi familia se enteró de mi relación con Edward por medio de un extenso correo electrónico.

No podía estar más agradecida con la vida; mi noviazgo era un sueño, estaba al lado de un hombre maravilloso que cada día me daba una nueva lección de vida y que me quería cada día más. Edward era lo mejor de Nueva York, mi amor, mi vida, mi hombre. Era tan tierno y detallista, tan protector y tan vulnerable a la vez. Lo quería todo de él, lo amaba con locura.

La fundación se tomó una semana de vacaciones, cosa que Edward aprovechó para sorprenderme con un viaje a Las Vegas. Al principio me negué, era demasiado, pero resulté tener un novio muy persuasivo que al final pudo convencerme de ir con él a vacacionar.

Entendía por qué de todos los lugares a los que podíamos haber ido escogió ese, Las Vegas era una ciudad muy visual y atraería fácilmente la atención de Edward. A mí no me importaba el lugar mientras estuviera a su lado, pero saber que los dos disfrutaríamos igualmente del viaje me alegraba aún más.

El viaje en avión fue rápido y entretenido entre las pláticas de Edward y sus manos inquietas que no perdían oportunidad para acariciarme inocentemente. Al llegar al hotel traduje las palabras de Edward a la recepcionista, que muy amablemente nos tendió la llave de nuestra habitación. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que estaría a solas con él y que lo más probable era que esa noche nos entregáramos por primera vez. De sólo pensarlo me sudaban las manos por los nervios.

El botones nos dejó en el interior de nuestra hermosa habitación, le dimos un par de billetes como propina y, cuando por fin estuvimos a solas, me giré hacia Edward.

—_¡Edward, esto es muy hermoso! _—dije dándole una enorme sonrisa.

—_¿Eres feliz? _—preguntó con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

—_Sí, muy feliz_ —me besó y cuando pensé que el beso nos llevaría más lejos, Edward se separó.

—_Vamos a cambiarnos _—pidió.

—_¿Vamos a salir? _—Edward asintió—. _¿A dónde?_

—_Es una sorpresa. No seas curiosa y hazme caso._

—_Está bien, está bien _—hice una mueca de rendición y obedecí sin chistar.

Decidí usar un vestido en línea A, sin mangas, arriba de la rodilla, de color blanco y con un cinto delgado color negro a la cintura; también llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo; dejé mi cabello suelto, me maquillé con sombras oscuras y tomé un pequeño bolso de mano negro. Edward se veía muy apuesto con sus pantalones de poliéster, su camisa negra abierta de los primero botones y sus pulcros zapatos negros.

Una hora después de nuestra llegada al hotel, estábamos en las calles de Las Vegas, tomados de la mano y mirando todo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando menos pensé caminábamos por un jardín que daba a un lindo local en forma de capilla.

—_Edward, ¿a dónde vamos? _—pregunté, deteniendo nuestro andar.

—_Sé que mereces mucho más que esto, que lo más probable es que no sea legal pero… _—Se arrodilló. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Edward estaba de rodillas ante mí!—. _¿Quieres casarte conmigo ésta noche en una capilla de Las Vegas? Recuerda que un día me dijiste que querías una ceremonia privada._

Reí y asentí. Estaba emocionadísima, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Edward mi ilegítimo esposo. Edward, el amor de mi vida. Edward, mi vida y mi todo. ¡Por supuesto que quería!

Por una ridícula cuota, un juez roquero nos casó en una ceremonia rápida en la que traduje los preciosos votos de Edward para el deleite de nuestros testigos. Fue una boda realmente exprés. Nos sacaron alrededor de una docena de fotografías instantáneas, nos dieron anillos de metal, nos imprimieron un certificado de matrimonio en una hoja de opalina blanca y nos pidieron que nos besáramos bajo un arco de chispas de fuegos artificiales que salían de las guirnaldas que decoraban permanentemente el lugar. Fue rápido pero maravilloso.

Regresamos al hotel después de nuestra precipitada boda y entramos a la habitación como si estuviéramos a punto de enfrentar el reto más peligroso y temerario de nuestras vidas.

—_Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa _—dijo Edward con sus manos. Tenía una tierna sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y una mirada que logró traspasar mi alma.

—_Gracias a ti por quererme tanto _—respondí, sintiéndome la persona más indigna de un ser humano tan especial y espectacular como Edward.

—_Algún día lo haremos realmente oficial. Te lo prometo _—dijo con un gesto de solemnidad.

—_Gracias._

—_Deja de agradecerme y dame un beso _—dijo acercándose a mí.

Sus manos apresaron mi cintura mientras su boca se apoderaba de la mía en un apasionado beso; nuestras manos dibujaron un ardiente camino de caricias que hacían desaparecer, casi como por arte de magia, cada una de nuestras prendas. El camino hasta la cama fue rápido y muy lento a la vez, para cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron contra el colchón no había barrera alguna que nos impidiera estar juntos, de sentirnos piel contra piel. Edward adoró mi cuerpo con caricias decididas y delicadas; todos mis sentidos estaban alertas a sus movimientos, quería ser perfecta para él, quería que recordara por siempre la primera vez que nos entregamos, quería que sintiera todo mi amor por él.

Mi piel se fue encendiendo conforme sus manos y su boca descendían por mi cuerpo, su toque era tan celestial que sólo pude cerrar los ojos y sumergirme en la sensación de tenerlo, de ser suya, de pertenecernos. Cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron abrí los ojos de golpe y solté un fuerte gemido que inundó la habitación. Con lentitud y precisión fue invadiéndome, tomándome con infinita ternura, luego comenzó a mecerse, torturándome con una unión profunda y placentera.

Una de sus manos estaba sobre la cama, y la otra se encargaba de acariciarme por todas partes; cada segundo estaba más sensible, más completa. ¡Cómo amaba a éste hombre! Aunque nuestra improvisada boda no tuviera gran valor legal, sí tenía un gran valor sentimental y el sólo acto de entregarnos en una lucha de fuego y pasión tan descomunal era la prueba más palpable de nuestro amor.

Escuché un gruñido y cómo su respiración se agitaba más y más, abrí los ojos para maravillarme con su rostro. Los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos, mirando sin pudor mi desnudez, embriagándose del momento, explotando sus sentidos y llenando por completo los míos. La mirada ardiente que me dedicó me llevó de golpe hasta la punta del cielo, desarmándome en un gran orgasmo. Edward se tensó un par de segundos después y se dejó llevar con un gemido celestial.

Nos recostamos satisfechos y exhaustos, dejé que Edward me abrazara, y me acurruqué a su lado como un pequeño animalito. Ya que recuperamos el aliento se separó un poco, se sentó recostado en el cabecero de la cama e imité su gesto para poder _hablar_.

—_Eres maravillosa _—aduló con una sonrisa burlona.

—_¡Edward! _—dije para después darle un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—_Quiero darte un regalo de bodas _—dijo con sus mejillas rosadas. ¡Era tan hermoso!

—_¿Para mí? _—pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—_Sí. Primero tengo que contarte algo. ¿Recuerdas las tardes que a veces no tenía libres? _—Volteó a verme, esperando una respuesta. Asentí—. _Eso era porque estaba con una nueva voluntaria de la fundación. Ella es terapeuta y tiene una propuesta muy interesante para personas en mi condición —_¿Escuché bien? ¿Edward pasaba sus tardes en compañía de una nueva voluntaria?

A pesar de estar totalmente segura de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, no pude evitar sentir una fortuita invasión de celos.

—_¿De qué se trata? —_dije sin poder evitar que mis gestos fueran sarcásticos y duros. Edward sonrió al verme en mi repentino ataque de celos y enfurruñamiento. Antes de seguir hablando me dio un delicado y rápido beso en los labios.

—_Eres la única mujer que me interesa, Bella. Además, no me gustan las mujeres que podrían pasar como mi madre _—dijo divertido.

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Sussie, la terapeuta, tiene cincuenta y seis años. _—Bajé el rostro, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Era completamente normal estar celosa. Saber de repente que tu marido no compartía sus tardes contigo por estar con otra mujer, algún efecto debía tener, ¿no? Aunque, claro, en aquel momento aún era sólo su novia. Pero igualmente era mi Edward del que estábamos hablando.

Sentí los dedos de Edward sobre mi rostro, me obligó a verlo y me sonrió. ¿Cuándo dejaría de derretirme? Espero que nunca.

—_No tienes por qué estar celosa _—dijo con gestos persuasivos.

—_Perdón_ —dije tímida. Sonrió y me besó de nuevo—. _Cuéntame sobre la terapia _—Edward sonrió y se acomodó para continuar con la explicación.

—_Bueno, ella me evaluó y dijo que me recomendaría con un médico amigo suyo para que diagnosticara mi caso. Tal vez haya una posibilidad de que pueda escuchar con un nuevo procedimiento. Es un tratamiento experimental, pero no pierdo nada con intentar._

—_¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Eso es maravilloso! _—lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. Esa era una extraordinaria noticia y traté de transmitirle mi emoción por medio del abrazo—. _Estoy muy feliz por ti _—dije cuando pude entrar de nuevo en su campo de visión.

—_Gracias. Pero, ese no es mi regalo _—aclaró y lo miré con interés.

—_¿En serio? ¿Entonces cuál es?_

—_Tiene que ver con la terapia de Sussie. _—Era verdad, comenzó hablando de la terapeuta pero con la emoción del nuevo tratamiento lo olvidé por completo—. _Ella propone una terapia que nos permite interactuar más eficazmente con las demás personas._

—_¿De qué se trata? _—dije poniendo toda mi atención en él.

—_Ella propone que quienes no tengamos problemas en las cuerdas vocales, aprendamos a gesticular y emitir sonidos por medio de la sensación de las vibraciones en la garganta de una persona que habla y escucha con normalidad._

—_¿Hablar? _—pregunté concentrándome en sus palabras.

—_Sí. Funciona de la siguiente manera: ella dice algo, yo siento con las yemas de mis dedos las vibraciones en su garganta e intento reproducirlas de la misma manera, haciendo que mi garganta vibre de la misma forma. Ha sido muy duro, he tenido que trabajar muchas horas para conseguirlo pero creo que puedo hacer algo _—sus ojos brillaban emocionados y los míos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—_¿Voy a ser la primera en escucharte? _—pregunté emocionada.

Edward asintió y se acercó lentamente a mí. Una mano temblorosa se posó sobre mi mejilla, cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi rozándose pude sentir la vibración de su cuerpo. ¡Hermoso! Mi hermoso Edward estaba tan nervioso que temblaba de anticipación. Cerré un segundo los ojos y vi claramente su rostro minutos atrás, cuando aún estaba un poco titubeante al tenerme completamente dispuesta para él.

Mi amado Edward no se cansaba de hacerme la mujer más feliz, siempre me llenaba de detalles, y éste precioso regalo se lo agradecería con todo mi amor; por el resto de mi vida, si él me lo permitía.

Dejó un beso en mi mejilla, luego otro en mi oreja. Mi corazón martilleaba contra mi pecho con frenesí, no podía creerlo. Edward, mi amor, diría su primera palabra y sería para mí. ¿Es que acaso podría haber alguien más maravilloso que él? Sentía tanta felicidad que quería llorar. Cuando sentí su aliento contra mi oído las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Te amo —murmuró fuerte y claro.

Su voz era más perfecta de lo que había soñado, su tono firme y varonil captó todos mis sentidos. No lo podía creer, sus primeras palabras eran para mí y eran las más hermosas que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Me abracé con fuerza a su cuello y lloré con toda la felicidad de mi alma. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir tanta alegría, tanta dicha y tanto amor. Cuando me separé de él vi sus bellos ojos brillando de emoción y llanto, limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos y puse su mano sobre mi garganta.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Te amo. —Sonrió y acarició mi rostro con vehemencia.

Nos dimos un abrazo tan fuerte que podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi piel, como si me perteneciera, como una prueba de que nos deparaba un hermoso futuro juntos. Luego del abrazo nos besamos apasionadamente y terminamos haciendo el amor una y otra vez, con Edward diciéndome hasta el cansancio que me amaba y yo sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada e inmensamente feliz del planeta.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía pasarme en la vida era estar junto a Edward. Lo único que podía hacer era dejarlo amarme tan intensamente cómo él sabía y, para corresponderlo, amarlo tanto como merecía. No sabía lo que nos esperaba con el pasar del tiempo, sólo sabía que me encargaría de tener un futuro a su lado y lucharía hasta el cansancio porque así fuera.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste aunque sea un poquito ésta nueva locura.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por Betear el OS, comare Merce! Te amito! Una noche genial de lectura, corrección y derroche de ternura. Gracias.**

**Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá**

**Besos de bombón**

**Facebook: Vicko TeamEc**

**.**

**.**


End file.
